1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a covered fountain for flushing contaminants from eyes, and more particularly to such a fountain that automatically raises the cover from the fountain and initiates a flow of rinsing fluid through at least one spray head in response to activating a push plate.
2. Background Art
Eyewash fountains are typically used in industrial and laboratory environments to provide emergency flushing of human eyes after exposure to fumes, liquids or airborne debris that may be injurious to the eyes. Many of these devices require that an affected individual locate and turn on a valve to initiate a flow of rinsing water. Sometimes the affected individual may even be required to modulate the valve to provide a stream of water at a desirable pressure and in an appropriate volume.
Emergency eyewash fountains, by the very nature of their intended use, often may go for several months, or longer, without use. This infrequent use permits rust, corrosion, bacteria and other undesirable materials to accumulate in the spray heads and supply lines. Examples of covered eyewash fountains that open automatically in response to activating a push plate that simultaneously initiates a flow of water and opens the cover are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,251 issued Aug. 17, 1971 to Allan C. Wright and entitled Covered Eyewash Fountain and U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,963 granted on Apr. 23, 1991 to Matthew I. Stein entitled Emergency Wash Station. Both of the above-referenced arrangements have a mechanical linkage between a flow control valve and the cover whereby the cover is pushed to an open position in response to opening the valve, and lowered to a closed position in response to closing the valve. In both arrangements, the cover cannot be raised without initiating a flow of water. Therefore, if it is desired to inspect, service, repair or otherwise access any component of the water distribution system enclosed within the fountain without a flow of water, the mechanical linkage between the flow control valve and the cover must first be disconnected.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems set forth above. It is desirable to have a covered eyewash fountain in which the cover can be raised for access to the spray heads, plumbing, and other fixtures disposed within the fountain without opening a flow control valve or disassembly of a linkage that automatically opens the cover in response to opening the flow control valve. It is also desirable to have such a covered eyewash fountain in which the water flow may be adjusted, or even stopped all together, after opening the cover in response to initiating flow through the water control valve by operation of a push plate, without moving the cover toward a closed position. It is also desirable to have such a covered eyewash fountain in which independent opening and closure of the cover can be carried out without moving a push plate connected to a stem of the flow control valve.